Matters of the Heart:
by CassidyRachel1
Summary: Luke has a battle on his hands, and it's not a War, Y'all! It's a Custody one when his late wife's parents fight to gain custody for Pamela, Stay Tuned, Y'all, You don't want to miss one bit of it!, IT'S COMPLETED!
1. PROLOGUE: MATTERS OF THE HEART:

PROLOGUE: MATTERS OF THE HEART:

Matthew and Caroline Blackwell were sitting at their Kitchen table, in Louisville Kentucky, feeling sad that they heard their estranged, famous singer daughter, Anita Blackwell had died in a tragic car accident, and they had no idea that she has a daughter, or gotten married, but if it happens, The Blackwells get custody of Anita's future child by the order of her will, and it includes if her husband's family are incapable of taking care of the child, That Sad day, Caroline said, "We have to get her back", and Matthew gave her a hug, and said, "Don't worry, I am gonna call Gordon, and get the ball rolling on this", and he went into his study to make the call.

Gordon Kellerman, The Blackwell's Attorney, was doing some last minute paperwork before he leaves for his vacation to Hawaii, and he sipped some coffee as he was doing it, and then he pushed a button on his phone, and said, "Ms. Mills, I want all update files in my office ASAP", and she said on the other end, **_"Yes, Sir"_**, and he went back to the work in front of him, and all of sudden he got a phone call, and he answered it.

Matthew said, "Gordon, I found out Anita is dead", and he listened for a second, and said, "Thank you, My Friend", and he said, "I need some information, she has a daughter, Pamela Katherine Duke, her father is Lucas K. Duke, and I need also information on that family she is living with in Hazzard County, Georgia", and he paused for a second, and he said, "An hour? OK, Thanks a lot, Gordon, I owe you one", and they hung up together, and he went back to his wife, and said, "Gordon is on it, and he is sending us information", and she nodded, and she made some lunch for both of them.

Gordon found the file that Matthew wanted, and he looked it over and was shocked at his discovery, and he thought to himself, **_"This is no way for a kid to live"_**, and he went to Ms. Mills, and said, "Can you please send this to the Blackwells, and then we can leave for our vacation", and she nodded, and did the task, and he made a call to Matthew to fill him in on the Duke Family of Hazzard County, Georgia.

Matthew heard the phone in his study ring, and he answered it, and he said, "Gordon, What's up?", and he said exclaiming, **_"Oh no!"_**, and then a pause, and a whirling sound of his Fax Machine, and then Matthew said, "Yeah, I got it", and then a pause, and Matthew said, "Yeah, Me too, Thanks a lot, Buddy", and he hung up, and took the fax to the Living Room, where Caroline is resting for awhile.

Caroline saw the expression on her husband's face, and she said, "Darling, What's wrong?", and he said, "The Dukes especially Luke and his cousin, Bo were on Parole, and they managed to stay out trouble, but there is always shootings, and kidnappings, and dangerous situation, and it happens almost everyday, and Caroline gasped, and said exclaiming, **_"We have to get Pamela out of there!"_**, and Matthew agreed, and said, "Don't worry, Baby, we will, we got a copy of Anita's Will", and they planned out their next move.

The Blackwells packed their luggage, and important documents, like a copy of Anita's will, and her Birth Certificate, and they made the 12 hour trip from Kentucky, to Georgia, and nothing is gonna stop them of getting their Granddaughter, and they would fight the Dukes tooth and nail for that little girl.

End of: PROLOGUE: MATTERS OF THE HEART:

_**Balladeer: Will the Blackwells be successful of getting custody of Pamela? Would the Dukes put up a fight to keep custody of their precious loved one, and Will the Will hold up in Court? Find out in the next chapter of: Matters of the Heart, Y'all!**_


	2. PART ONE: A TYPICAL HAZZARD DAY:

PART ONE: A TYPICAL HAZZARD DAY:

Meanwhile, in Hazzard, the Annual Hazzard Rodeo is happening, and all of Hazzard is excited, there is music, games, food, and entertainment, and Bo took 1st place in the Bull Riding, Luke took 2nd in the Roping, Bo, and Luke took 1st in the Team Roping, and Daisy took 3rd in the Barrel Race, now it's the Junior Barrel Race, and Pamela is excited, cause she gets to enter, and be part of it, and she wanted to do great like Daisy, at her age, and her family and the rest of Hazzard is watching.

Rosco, now Boss Commissioner, was on the stage, and said to a Megaphone, **_"OK, It is time for the Junior Barrel Race, please go to the South End of the gate to watch!"_** and everyone went, and waited, and the Dukes were the first ones there, they want a front seat to see Pamela ride, and they were nervous for her, and they wait until Rosco made the next announcement.

Caroline, and Matthew were making their way to Hazzard without any problems, and Caroline asked, "Do you think Pamela will accept us? Do you think we might have a setback with the Dukes?" and Matthew looked over at his wife, "I think she will in time, and we should not have any problems, cause we have the will to back us up, and then we will have our baby in our home, now please relax, dear", she nodded, and went to sleep, and Matthew continued on driving until it was Caroline's turn to take over.

As the Duke Clan leans on the Arena gate, Daisy asked worriedly, "How do you think she'll do, Guys?" she looked at her cousins, from right to left, Bo said with a sly smile, "She will do great", and Luke said with confidence, "She is a Duke, she will excel, we helped her with her practicing, and she had perfect times all around, she will be fine, now stop it, or I will become nervous", and Daisy nods, and Jesse, the Patriarch, said, "Pamela also wants us to stop, cause she doesn't want to make herself nervous, or Thunderbolt", and the younger Dukes quieted immediately, and they all gave their attention back to Pamela, and her upcoming ride.

Pamela got onto her horse, Thunderbolt, and was glad she was going last, and she whispered to the horse, **_"Make it a good one, girl, win or lose, I love you"_**, and the horse made a sound, as if she understood her master, and the volunteers on hand, got her all set up, and Pamela trotted Thunderbolt to her position.

Luke saw his little girl with pride going to her position, and he said to his family, "There she is", and Bo said to himself, **_"Come on, Pamela, you can do it, don't be afraid, you can do it"_**, and Daisy, and Jesse were saying their prayers, as Pamela was setting herself up to get ready.

Rosco saw Pamela, and he said into the Megaphone, **_"Our last rider for the day, the Hazzard Jewel, Pamela Duke, please give her a round of applause!"_**, and everyone did, and Rosco asked his favorite person, "Are you ready, Darlin'?" and she nodded, and yelled, **_"Outside!"_**, and Rosco yelled, **_"Outside!"_** and the gate opened, and she took off like jackrabbit in heat.

Jesse said to Bo, "Bo, take some pictures", and Bo said, "Yes, Sir", and he took out his new Digital Camera, and began to take some shots, and Bo said to Luke, "Luke, Would you please relax, she is doing great out there", and Luke nodded, and relaxed, and everyone was cheering her on, even Rosco, and Pamela needs less of 1.15 to win, and everyone was on pins and needles waiting in suspense.

Pamela was feeling great, and she feels that Thunderbolt was doing what she was suppose to do, and she said in excited whisper, **_"Come on, Girl, just three more barrels!"_**, and the horse made her familiar sound, and she picked up speed, and she went through the two barrels like it was nothing, and when they got to the middle, Pamela looked at the clock, and it read 8.88, and she yelled in excitement, **_"Yes!"_**, and Rosco announced, **_"This year's winner of the $5,000 prize is Pamela Duke, and now she will take her victory trot around the Arena!"_**, and Pamela did what she was told.

Luke yelled, **_"Yes, Baby, yes, you did it!"_**, he hugged his cousins, and uncle, and Daisy said, **_"That's my girl, All right, Pamela!"_**, and Bo just yelled, **_"Yeehaw!"_**, and Jesse's eyes were filled with tears of happiness, and he said, "Let's go get our girl", and they went over, and waited as Pamela posed for pictures for the newspaper, and got her check from Rosco, and then when she saw her family, and she asked them, "Were you proud of me?", and Luke gave her a kiss, and a long hug, and said exclaiming, **_"You bet we were, Darlin'"_**, and Bo said with a smile, "Hey, how about me, Sugar?", and he hugged her, and kissed her forehead, "You did real well, you learn all that we taught you", and she smiled, and said, "I had the best teachers", and she gave them a kiss, and she hugged Daisy, and received a kiss from her, Daisy said, "Honey, you earned the best reputation, the best Barrel Rider of all Hazzard County", and Pamela said with confidence, "You got that right!", and Jesse said, "Baby, I am proud of you, and you done the past generation of Dukes proud too", and she, and he hugged, and she said with emotion, "Thanks, Uncle Jesse", and they left to go celebrate with a picnic at Hazzard County Lake, and Pamela wore her new belt buckle with pride, as she, her father, and her cousins walked behind their Uncle, and they got into The "General Lee", and drove off.

End of: PART ONE: A TYPICAL HAZZARD DAY:

**_Balladeer: So far the day is progressing well, but for how long, Y'all, stay tuned for the next chapter of :Matters of the Heart and find out!_**


	3. PART TWO: THE MEETING:

PART TWO: THE MEETING:

The next morning, Matthew and Caroline got into Hazzard County, and with the help of the local baker, Sarah Jane, she directed them to the Hazzard County Hotel, and they found it with no problems, and Matthew said, "Let's get checked in, wash up, and get some sleep, then we will go to the Duke Farm, and straighten out this matter once and for all", and Caroline nodded, and when they got to the hotel, they got their stuff, and checked in, then showered, and went to sleep for a couple of hours.

Pamela was doing her Outdoor Chores before school, and she was feeding the Chickens, when her Alarm on her watch went off, and she went to where her great uncle, father, and cousins are, and she said, "Guys, I gotta go, or I will be late", and they nodded, and gave her a kiss, and a hug, and the school bus came, and she waved "goodbye" to them, and the other Dukes went back to what they were doing, as soon as the school bus went off into the distance.

Rosco was busy doing up some reports for the Hazzard Charity Organizations that he is on the board of, and he felt a chill all of sudden, and he thought to himself, **_"Something awful is gonna happen, I just know it"_**, and he shook off the feeling, and he went back to his work, and he saw a older couple coming in.

Luke and Bo were talking as they were doing their chores on the Back Forty with Jesse, and Bo said, "You know we didn't really have a big celebration for Pamela, and I think we should do a big party", and Luke said with a smile, "Good idea, Cousin", and he got Jesse outside, and called Daisy on the C.B., and gave them the plan, and they were all with it.

Rosco saw the couple, and asked, "May I help you?" and Matthew, and Caroline introduced themselves, as Pamela's grandparents, and providing documents to back up the claim, and Rosco thought to himself, **_"I knew it, I knew this will happen"_**, and he sighed, and gave them directions to the Duke Farm, and they left to go, and speak to Luke, and Rosco felt so sorry for Luke, and what is he is about to go through.

Pamela came home, and helped her family with the Afternoon Chores, and she said to her father, and Bo, "Can We go for a ride in the "General"?", and Luke said with a smile, "Maybe, if you get all of your Homework done", and Bo said, "And you finish your chores", and Pamela said with a smile, "I will, I promise", and all of a sudden, a car pulled up, and the three Dukes are suspicious, and Pamela went to get Jesse, and Daisy.

Rosco went over the documents, and had the Blackwells investigated over the phone, and just as he feared, their claim is true, and he hate to do this to Luke, but the law is law, and he decided to go after dinner, **_"I hope Luke won't hate me for this"_**, the bumbling sheriff thought to himself, and then he went back to his work, then updated Cletus on where he is gonna be for the night.

Matthew looked at the two younger boys, and asked, "Which one of you is Lucas K. Duke?" and Luke said, "Well, I am, Sir", and Matthew nodded, and he introduced himself, and his wife, Caroline to them, and Luke said, "Pleasure to meet you", as he shook their hands, and he introduced Bo, Daisy, and Jesse to them, and Matthew said, "There is a small matter to discuss, Can we talk?" and Luke said, "Sure, Let's go into the house, and talk", and the Blackwells followed them inside.

Cletus got Rosco's message, and he felt bad for Luke, cause he knows how much his friend loves his little girl, and he thought to himself, **_"Buzzards on a buzz saw, Luke will never be the same again if he loses Pamela"_**, and he focused back to the present, and back to his patrol duty.

Luke said as they settled in the Living Room, "What is this all about?" and Matthew said, "Well, as you may know my wife, and I didn't get along with our daughter for the past 15 years, and after awhile we never talked, but she left us her will or a copy of the will, stating that at the time of her death, we get custody of her future children", and he handed a document over to the Dukes, and they were in shock when they looked at it. Caroline said, "We don't want a Custody case, but if we have to, we will take you to court based on this", Matthew said, "We know about your past, and you being in danger, and we don't think you can raise her properly", and Jesse shouted, **_"Now, who do you think you are? Insulting my nephew!"_**, and Bo, and Daisy managed to calm him down, and glared the Blackwells, as they were doing this.

Luke said with clench teeth, **_"I will be damned, if someone will try to take my daughter away from me, and if you want a fight on your hands, you'll get one, so for now, get the hell off of our property until we settle this before we all do something we regret later!"_**, and Caroline noticed Pamela in the corner, and she went over to her with a smile.

Rosco got on the phone to his lawyer, Andrew Conner, and he filled him in on the situation, and he received bad news, and said, "I will tell him he should meet you, and thanks for chatting with me, the money is in the mail, I will, bye", and he hung up the phone, and went to get ready for going over the Dukes.

"Hello, Sweetheart, do you know who we are?", Pamela said and the eight year old just glared at her in silence, and Caroline said, "We are your Mama's parents, your Granddaddy, and Grandma", and she waited for a response, and Pamela said nastily, **_"Well, she really must hated you!"_**, and Luke scolded, **_"Pamela!"_**, and Caroline said with emotion, "We loved your mommy very much", and Pamela said with venom, **_"She confided in me when I was five before she died, What did you do to her!"_**, and she ran to her room, and Luke called after her, **_"Pamela!"_**, and Daisy said, "We will go, and see if she is ok", and she nodded at Bo, and he agreed, they went after her, and Jesse said, "It would be a good idea, if you leave, and let her come to terms with this, and we will be fighting you on this", and the Blackwells nodded, and left for their hotel.

Meanwhile in Pamela's room, Bo, and Daisy were doing their best to comfort their little cousin, and Pamela said, "I am not sorry for what I said, I don't like them, and I am not going with them, I don't leave you guys, and Hazzard", and she hugged them, and Daisy said, " You won't have to, your Daddy is not gonna let that happen", and Bo said, "Your Daddy loves you to pieces, and would do anything to keep you here with him", and Pamela nodded, and wiped her eyes, and Daisy said with a smile, "Come on, Darling, let's go have some dinner", and Bo said urging, "Come on, Baby", and she nodded, and hugged them one more time, and went to join Luke, and Jesse in the Kitchen.

Rosco came to the Duke Farm, and Jesse opened the door, and said, "Come in, Rosco", and he moved, so Rosco had room to come in, and he said, "I am so sorry to bother you, but we need to talk", and he said to Luke, "Luke, your former In-laws came, and visited me with a claim, and I had it checked out, it's true, and I consulted with my lawyer on your behalf, he is a honest guy, he wants you to meet him if you are gonna fight this, Are you?", and Luke nodded, and Rosco gave him the information, and phone number on Andrew Conner, and Rosco said sadly, "Luke, there is more one thing, you won't have a chance because of your past, but Andrew is confident that a fair trial can happen, and I sent him $150,000 to cover all expenses", and Luke, and the Dukes thanked him, and Pamela got sleepy all of a sudden, and Jesse, and Daisy went to put her to bed, and Rosco left, and Bo said, "Are you ready to fight this, Luke, I mean really fight?", and Luke said, "Cousin, I have to be, my little girl's future is at stake", and Bo nodded, and went outside to work on The "General Lee" for awhile, and Luke thought to himself sadly, **_"What am I gonna do if I lose this battle, Can I ever survive without my baby in my life?"_**, he went outside to help Bo with the famous Stock Car.

End of: PART TWO: THE MEETING:

**_Balladeer: Is there going to be a battle? Are the Blackwells messing with the feistiest family in Hazzard? Things are heating up like The "General Lee" on a hot day in Cooter's Garage, Stay Tuned, Y'all, for the next exciting chapter of: Matters of the heart!_**


	4. PART THREE: A SAD GOODBYE & LUKE

PART THREE: A SAD GOODBYE & LUKE'S EMOTIONAL OUTBURST:

Meeting Rosco's Lawyer was the best decision that Luke ever did; he was honest and straight to the point, and doesn't beat around the bush, and Andrew said on that day, "Luke, I am gonna file an motion to dismiss going to trial, which means that the Blackwells have to bring what they have to the table, and we also have to do the same, and from what you told me about their relationship with your late wife, our chance will be greater, and I promise, I won't quit", and Luke said with a smile, "Thanks a lot, Mr. Conner, much obliged", and the elderly Attorney said, "It's Andrew, please, Luke", and Luke nodded, and left for home.

Pamela was busy helping Daisy making some pies for the annual Fall party at the Boar's Nest next week, but that's what Daisy told her, but it's a party for her, and they were actually having a peaceful afternoon, and there was no worries for once. Daisy said, "OK, Honey, you are off duty, Bo, and your Daddy wants to take you for a ride in the "General Lee", and Pamela smiled, and nodded, ran almost to get ready, and Daisy said, "Walk, Young Lady, there is no rush", and Pamela walked to her bedroom.

Bo was busy doing some wood chopping for the Wood Bin in the Living Room, and he whistling a song by The Oakridge Boys, and he smiled for once, cause he knows that luck will shine on Luke, and that they won't lose Pamela, and that her permanent residence will be Hazzard County, Georgia, instead Louisville, Kentucky with the Blackwells. He looked at his watch, and realized that it was time for taking Pamela on ride with himself, and Luke, and he went inside to clean up.

Luke pulled up in Jesse's Pickup truck twenty minutes later, and felt better ever since his meeting with Andrew Conner, and Pamela, and Bo came out, and Pamela smiled at her father, and hugged him, and she almost knocked him down, and Luke, and Bo laughed, and Luke gave his daughter a hug, and a kiss, and said, "Ready?" and she nodded, and Bo said, "Let's do it", and they got into the Orange stock car, and raced off for no where in particular.

Andrew was doing the research he promised Luke, and he was reading everything he can on the Blackwells, and Anita Blackwell Duke, and he also was trying to find away to throw Anita's Will out of court, or to contest it, and he was reading further, and found an interesting tidbit, Anita's parents threw her out before she made it big, and that was after the Will, and it was because she didn't want to give up the career for a year for school, and there was a fight, and Matthew, and Caroline threw their only daughter out, and never heard from her again, and Anita moved to Montana, and met Luke, and began a famous career as a singer. Andrew said to himself, **_"Luke will love me for this!"_** and he left his office in a hurry, and made his way to the Duke Farm.

Bo, Pamela, and Luke went to their favorite spot in Hazzard, The Hazzard County Lake, and they parked in front of the Lake, and got out, and then Luke filled Bo, and Pamela in on his meeting with Andrew Conner, and Bo yelled, **_"Yahoo!"_** and Pamela just hugged her father, and they were enjoying the sunset in front of them.

Daisy said to her Uncle, as she, and Jesse were making dinner, "Uncle Jesse, I hope that this matter between the Blackwells, and Luke will be in Luke's favor, cause I can't stand to see Luke in pain, if it doesn't come out his way , and also Pamela too", and Jesse gave her a hug, and said, "Baby, Luke is a fighter, he will fight through anything, he's a Duke, and he won't quit, especially on family", and Daisy nodded in agreement, and Jesse said with a smile, "Come on, Honey, let's get dinner done, cause Pamela, and the boys would be here any minute", and they went back to the dinner they were preparing.

Luke, Bo, and Pamela came home, cleaned up, and sat down to dinner with Jesse, and Daisy, and they were having pleasant conversation around the table for the first time in days, and around dessert time, Andrew came, and told the Dukes everything he found out, how the Blackwells cut Anita off, emotionally, and financially, and everything else that Luke told him was true, and how Anita made the Will before the fight, and Daisy gave Andrew a kiss, and Bo, and Jesse were just smiling, and Luke said, "Much obliged, Andrew", and Pamela was confused, "What does that mean?", and Andrew smiled, and said, "If I can prove that your Grandparents were mean to your Mama, that means you can stay with your Daddy, and Family, Sweetheart", and Pamela said, "Good", and she, and Luke hugged for a second, and then Luke set her down, and Andrew said, "Goodnight", and the Dukes said, "Goodnight" in unison, and Andrew left for home.

The next couple of days, the Blackwell's Lawyer, and Andrew Conner met with the local Judge, for his decision, Judge Anderson listened to the motion that Andrew filed, and he argued very well, but the Blackwell's Lawyer, Blake Barker, argued with more knowledge, and fierce confidence, and Judge Anderson said to Andrew, "Mr. Conner, I want Pamela Katherine Duke in the Blackwell's Custody tomorrow by 6 pm, or otherwise your client can spend 6 months in Prison for not obeying the law", and Andrew said, "Yes, Your Honor", and Andrew left the Court House sadly on his way to the Duke Farm.

Pamela and the Dukes were relaxing outside, and Andrew came up to them, and said, "I got some bad news", and Luke tried to keep his tears in check, and said knowing by the expression on his Lawyer's face, "When?" and Andrew said, "6:00 pm tomorrow", and Pamela said angrily, **_"No! I am not going!"_**, and she ran in the house, and Daisy, and Bo ran after her, and tried to calm her down, and Andrew said, "I am so sorry, Luke, I am so very sorry", and Luke nodded, and then the elderly Attorney left to do some finishing up on the case, and when he was outsight, Luke just let the emotion go, and Jesse comforted him, and said in a soothing tone, **_"Ohhh, my sweet boy, my sweet boy, it's gonna be ok, we will find another away"_**, and Luke just nodded, and cried harder on his Uncle's shoulder.

Meanwhile Pamela was crying hard on her pillow, and Bo said, "It might not be so bad, Sweetie, and maybe they will let you come visit us once you are settled, and we promise we are gonna stay in touch, and we will constantly talk so you will get through this", and Daisy said, "No matter what, please remember we love you, So does Uncle Jesse, and your Daddy especially", and Pamela nodded, and Bo said, "Come on, Baby, let's get some dinner", and Pamela said, "In a minute", and Daisy, and Bo nodded, and Pamela said to her cousins, "Promise me, that you will take care of Uncle Jesse, and my Dad", and Bo, and Daisy said, "We promise" in unison, and the three Dukes went to the Kitchen to have their last dinner together as a family, with Jesse, and Luke.

The next evening came, and 6:00 came, and gone. Daisy helped Pamela pack, and Bo, and Jesse were giving Luke all the support they can give to him, and a moment later, Rosco showed up with the Blackwells, and they all waited until Pamela was ready, and Rosco said, "I am sorry, Luke, I am truly sorry", and Luke smiled, and thanked him, and then Pamela came out, and Luke asked the Blackwells, "Can we have a moment to say "goodbye", and they nodded, and the Dukes went outside with Pamela.

Jesse went first, "Honey, I just want you to know, that this is always your home, and you are welcome back at anytime", and Pamela said with tears, "Thanks, Uncle Jesse", and he concluded with, "You made me happy, I want you to remember that", and she nodded, and he wiped her tears, and said, "There, no more tears, Little One", and Bo said, "Remember, I am always here in case you need me, so anytime, please call me, even if it's in the middle of the night", and she nodded, and she kissed, and hugged Bo, and Jesse. Daisy said, "I want you to keep your guard up, and remember never trust a guy until he proves to you that he has no motives, and always remember that I will love you until the end of the Earth, you brought sunshine, and happiness into this family, and your Mama would be proud", and she thanked her female cousin, and hugged, and kissed her on the cheek, and then went to the last person, her father.

Luke said with choked back emotion, "I want you to remember to wear sunscreen when you are at the beach, and a coat when it gets cold, and don't talk back, and be polite, and please give your Grandparents a chance instead of a hard time, and remember that I will love you always, and even though we aren't together, I am always with you, and you have a part of my heart", and she nodded, and said, "Don't be sad, Daddy, I know you did everything you could to keep me, and I love you always", and they kissed each other on the cheek, and hugged, and they held the embrace for a long time, and they heard Matthew's voice saying, "Pamela, it's time to go", and Caroline said, "We are staying until the Judge makes this custody ruling official, and final", and then they got Pamela in the car, and buckled up, and Rosco went ahead of them as an escort, to bring them back to their hotel. As they were leaving, Bo put a hand on Luke's shoulder, "I don't know how you feel, Cousin, but it will be OK", and Luke said in an outrage, **_"You don't know, Bo!"_**, and he realized his outburst, and said, "I am so sorry, Bo, I am sorry", and he went inside, and his family followed him.

When they went inside, they found Luke, and Bo's bedroom closed, and Daisy looked at Bo, and he nodded, and he looked over at their Uncle, and he nodded said, "Go" they went inside, and found Luke on the bed, and Bo went in front of Luke, and laid down, and wrapped Luke's arm around him, and Daisy was behind him, and wrapped her arms around his waist, and then moved some hair from his eyes, and Luke said crying, "I feel like I lost the best part of me", and Bo said, "I know, Cousin, I know", and he gripped Luke's arm tighter around him, and Daisy said, "Shhh, It will be ok, it may take time, but it will be, just relax", and the rest of the time they spend, it was in silence.

End of: PART THREE: A SAD GOODBYE & LUKE'S OUTBURST:

_**Balladeer: Is everything going to be ok, Is Luke going to come out of this matter a fighter, and stronger, Find out y'all in the next exciting chapter of: Matters of the heart**_


	5. PART FOUR: THE RESCUE:

PART FOUR: THE RESCUE:

The next day, was kind of difficult, the Dukes were trying very hard to get use to not having Pamela on the farm with them every day. Jesse did the Prayer in honor of Pamela, and then they had their breakfast, and Daisy went to the Boar's Nest as usual, since she is the Manager of it now, she has to make sure that everything is going perfectly, but on that day, she is going in only half of the day, and be at home for Luke, and be a moral supporter for him if he needs it.

Bo, and Luke were in the "General Lee", and they were on their way to Cooter's, and Bo said, as he tried to comfort his cousin a bit, "Luke, Let's try, and have some fun with Cooter today, we are gonna work on some Cars, and then drink some Beer, and then we are gonna go swimming at Hazzard County Lake since it's hot today, come on, Pamela would've wanted you to have fun, and not be sad", and Luke looked at his cousin, and said, "You're right, Bo", and he said, "Cousin, put the pedal to the metal", and Bo said with a chuckle, "Yeehaw, you got it, Cousin" and the famous Orange Stock car picked up speed on the way to Cooter's Garage.

Daisy was doing the inventory at the Boar's Nest, and she was impressed that everything was moving smoothly bright, and early before she got there, and Rosco came in with a big Metal pot of his famous Chicken Stew, and he said to Daisy, " Daisy, I made this for Luke, can you see that he get this, I have to go on duty, and make sure that Cletus doesn't kill himself on Patrol Duty", and Daisy said with a smile, "Of course, Rosco, he will appreciate it, and so do me, Bo, and Uncle Jesse", and he nodded, and went on to do his job.

Cooter said with a smile, "Guys, I sure appreciate the help, this week has been a killer for me, and I didn't think that I could've done it myself", as he was working on one of his clunker cars, and Bo said as he was working on the transmission, "No problem, you're are our best friend, Coot", and Luke said, "Yeah, you are practically family to us, and we owe you so much", and when they were done, Bo said, "Come on, Guys, let's go get that beer", and Luke nods, and Cooter said, "I'll catch up to you later, you go ahead", and Bo, and Luke nodded, and left, and Cooter pulled his present out that he has for Luke, since he heard that Pamela was leaving Hazzard, it was a Silver belt buckle shaped into a "P" for Pamela, and Cooter smiled to himself, **_"Luke will like this for sure"_**, and he left to join up with his friends, and they headed for the famous bar in Hazzard.

Caroline put Pamela to bed, and Pamela didn't say a word to her, and it hurt her, and she turned out the light, and went to her husband on the balcony, and she said, "I think we are making a terrible mistake, Honey", and Matthew shook his head, "I don't think so, she will get use to Louisville, and forget Hazzard, and the Dukes, she does that, the better off, we will be", and they had no idea that Pamela was listening at the door, and she quickly dressed, and sneaked out the window, and headed for the Beach.

Meanwhile at the Duke Farm, Luke had a great day, and it was thanks to his Uncle, and cousins, and he was thinking of his little girl, as he sat on the porch, and he said to the Star filled sky, "Pamela, I love you, Baby, Goodnight", and he went inside, and went to bed.

The next morning, Cooter went to see the Dukes, and he said to Luke, "Luke, I have something for you, it may not be much, but it comes from the heart, Amigo", and he handed over the belt buckle, and Luke was touched, and said, "Thanks, Cooter, I love it", and he took off the belt buckle that was on it, and put Cooter's on in it's place, and they were having a great day, but soon something will interrupt it for them all.

Caroline went to wake up Pamela for breakfast, and she gasped when she found that the little girl sneaked out, and she checked all over the room, and Hotel, and she told her husband, and he said, "Let's get Luke on the line, maybe she went to spend some time with him", and she nodded, and he went to the C.B. to do the task. Meanwhile, Caroline was crying her heart out, and was saying her prayers.

The Dukes, and Cooter were having their breakfast, when their C.B. went off, and the voice on the radio belongs to Matthew Blackwell, and Luke took the call, and Matthew explained the situation, and Luke told him that she wasn't there", and he said over the line, "Matthew, meet us at Hazzard County Beach, she goes there alone when she wants to think", and Matthew said, "OK", and they both hung up, and Luke filled in the rest of the gang, and Bo said, "What are we waiting for? Let's go", and they all went to their vehicles, and drove off in speedy manner to get to Hazzard County Beach.

The Blackwells got to the beach first, and they found Pamela on the Grottos, and Matthew shouted, "Pamela, Get off of there, I know you heard what me, and Grandma were talking about, we can talk about it, just please come back to us!" and Caroline said in agreement, "Yes, Sweetie, come back!" and Pamela nods, and she was getting off of the rocks, when she suddenly slipped, she grabbed the rocks, and it kept her from drifting off, and Matthew went in after her, and as he swam, he suddenly had chest pains, and he was slammed into the rocks, and Caroline exclaimed, "Oh my god, Matthew, hold on!", and she got to the C.B. in the car, and she said in an urgent manner, "Luke, please hurry, Pamela, and Matthew are in trouble", and she ran back to her husband, and Pamela.

Luke said exclaiming, **_"You heard the lady, Bo, push it!"_** and Bo said through clenched teeth, **_"Hang on, Cousin, we're gone!"_** and he switched gears on the clutch, and Luke got on the C.B., and filled the rest of the gang, and he said, "Shepherd, you got that homemade backboard of yours still?" Jesse said over the line, **_"You bet"_**, and Luke said, "Good, Have it set, we are gonna need it", and he said, "Daisy, we are gonna need the rope from "Dixie"", Daisy said exclaiming over the line, **_"You got it, Sugar!"_**, and Luke said, "Cooter, be ready to help Uncle Jesse", and Cooter said exclaiming over the line, **_"You got it, Lucas, I am down, and gone!" _**and Daisy, and Jesse said in unison concluding over the line, **_"So are we!"_**, and they made it to the beach in time.

Caroline greeted them, and showed them where Matthew, and Pamela are in trouble, and Bo said, "They are not gonna last long, Cousin", and Luke said, "Don't I know it?" and he shouted, **_"Cooter, you, and Daisy, get after Matthew, and me, and Bo are gonna get Pamela!"_** and he said to Bo, "Come on, let's go", and they took off their shirts, and boots, they jumped in the water after Pamela, and Daisy, and Cooter went after Matthew, and they got him on to Jesse's board easily, and Caroline was with him in the back of Cooter's Pickup. She said to them, "Thank you all, thank you very much", and Jesse, and Cooter took the Blackwells to Tri-County Hospital in Capitol City.

Bo, and Luke got to Pamela in no time flat, and Pamela suddenly lost her grip, and went to second set of rocks, and Luke shouted, **_"NO!"_** and he yelled, **_"Bo, get on the end pulled me out there to her!" _**and Bo nodded, and tied one of the rope to Luke's waist, and they were doing well, until Luke got stuck underwater, and he tugged on the rope, and Bo tried to get it free, but couldn't, and he yelled, **_"Daisy, get over here, Luke's in trouble!"_**, and she dove in, and Bo said, "Luke needs the rope loose", and she nodded, and dove under once again, and did it, and Luke got Pamela, and Daisy went back to where Bo was, and helped him pull Luke, and Pamela in.

They got to shore, and Luke, and Bo dried their bodies off with the towels that Daisy gave them, and they did up their shirts, and took off their socks, and put on their boots, and Daisy put a blanket around Pamela, and hugged her for warmth, and the little girl said, "I am so sorry, Daddy, I couldn't standing the fighting, and the insults, plus the sadness that was happening the last couple of days", and Luke nods, and said, "I know, Baby, I know, I am so glad you are ok", and she said, "He saved me, and it's my fault he is in the hospital now", and Bo said, "Pamela, it's no one's fault, ok, he was trying to do the right thing, and he was working himself hard", and Daisy said, "Don't blame yourself", and the little girl nodded, and three Dukes hugged her, and they went home to change, and went to the hospital to join Cooter, Jesse, and Caroline, and wait with them for an update on Matthew's condition.

End of: PART FOUR: THE RESCUE:

Balladeer: Is Matthew going to make it? Is everything going to be okay? It's another abnormal day in Hazzard, and Will Luke, and the Blackwells come to an agreement about Pamela, without any more legal battles? There's no time to go to the Fridge, Stay Tuned for another excited chapter of: Matters of the Heart, Y'all


	6. PART FIVE: THE TALK:

PART FIVE: THE TALK:

The Dukes, Pamela, and Cooter were waiting in the Waiting Room with Caroline, to find out what Matthew's present condition was, and everyone was silent, and Pamela hung on to her father's arm, and hand, and Luke was not letting go of the embrace either, and Caroline saw this, and decided to have a talk with Luke, and Matthew once everything is returning to normal.

Cooter, and the Dukes were having a private meeting a couple of hours later, and he said to Luke, "Lucas, you were amazing out there, I bet now that the Blackwells have to be willing to compromise with Pamela", and Luke looked over at his sleeping daughter on the couch, and he looked back at his friend, and said, "I hope that you are right", and the Dukes, and Cooter reassured him, and they all went back to Caroline to see if she needs anything.

Dr. Cooper was doing some tests on Matthew in his hospital room, and Matthew said, "Come on, Doc, give it to me straight, what's the verdict?" Dr. Cooper said, "The Chest pains were brought on by stress, and overworking the muscle, I want you to take it easy before you head for home, and continue this routine until you are cleared for work again, and I suggest that you work things out with Luke Duke, and his family, they, and Mr. Davenport saved your life", and Matthew said, "I will give it some thought", and the doctor left his patient alone, so he can think, and Dr. Cooper was heading to the Waiting Room later, to tell the Dukes, Cooter, Pamela, and Caroline that Matthew will be ok, and that he can leave for the hotel tomorrow.

Caroline came up to Luke with a cup of coffee, and everyone was sleeping, and said, "I hope you know, I appreciate everything you, your family, and Cooter did today, and I think my Anita picked herself a fine man to marry, and to love, and to be a perfect person to have watching over Pamela", and Luke slightly blushed at the compliment, and said, "Thank you, Ma'am", and she said with a promise, "I will talk to Matthew, we will work out the problem with the custody of Pamela, it's no fair that you be shut out of her life completely", and Luke said in a grateful tone, **_"Oh, thank you, Mrs. Blackwell!"_**, and she said with a smile, "It's Caroline, Luke, please call me, Caroline", and he nodded, and they went to the corner to talk, Luke filled her in the last 5 ½ years of Anita's life, and Caroline told Luke all about Anita as a child.

Later that night, after everyone had his or her dinner, Dr. Cooper came and told them, "Matthew is gonna be ok, he needs to relax, and have no stress until he leaves for his home", and everyone cheered, and celebrated the news, and Caroline said, "Can we see him?" and the young doctor said, "I don't know…. OK, a half hour, no more, he needs his rest, he's in Room# 582", and everyone thanked him, and went to Matthew's room.

Matthew came to a decision a couple minutes later, and he was happy with it, or what the result will be, and then his visitors came, and he said, "Well, come in, I've been expecting you", he gave Caroline a kiss, and Pamela said with a smile, "I am glad you are safe, Matthew, thanks for trying to saving me", and she gave him a kiss. Matthew thought to himself, **_"I wish she would call me, "Granddad", but I am not gonna push it"_**,****and he gave her a kiss back, and said, "Anytime, Sweetheart", and Luke said, "That goes for me too, you are ok in my book, Matthew", and they spent the rest of time together, and Matthew said, "Jesse, I want you to take Pamela home, as my gratitude, she can spend the night and day with you, and we will be by to pick her up tomorrow", and Jesse nodded, and he, Pamela, Bo, Daisy, and Cooter, all left for their homes, and Caroline said, "I am gonna get some rest", and she kissed Matthew, and went back to the Waiting Room, and as soon as she left, Matthew gave his attention back to his former son-in-law, so they can have their talk.

"Luke, I want to apologize for all the insults that I or my wife threw at you when we first met", and Luke said, "It's ok, I understand, but you got to know, I love my little girl, and it would break my heart if we are apart", and Matthew said, "I guess we both suffered a lot, and went through hell when Anita died, But I don't want to fight, it's not what Anita would've wanted", and Luke said in agreement, "I agree", and Matthew said, "I will think more about the custody agreement of Pamela, as my gratitude to you for saving my life", and Luke thanked him, and Matthew went to sleep.

End of: PART FIVE: THE TALK:

**_Balladeer: Is Matthew going to do right by Pamela? Are Luke and the Blackwells going to get along for their own sakes and Pamela's sake as well? Is everything in Hazzard going to be ok, and normal ever again, Stay Tuned for another chapter of: Matters of the heart, Y'all_**


	7. PART SIX: ULTIMATE DECISION AND A:

EPILOGUE: THE AFTERMATH OF THE ORDEAL:

It had been a year since the ordeal, and Pamela Katherine Duke is happier then ever, and so is her father, they went to Kentucky every chance they get, and the Blackwells visit too, and they all got to learn, and respect Anita Blackwell more, and more each day.

The Hazzard Rodeo is happening again, and this time the Blackwells were invited this time, and Pamela was up in her competition again, and she had Thunderbolt again, and they were quick through the barrels once again, and she improved her record, and won, and the whole Hazzard County Arena went crazy, and so did the Blackwells, Cooter, and the Dukes.

There was a party at **_"The Boar's Nest"_** to celebrate the Rodeo, and Pamela was happy that she has her big family, and she was dancing with her dad, Bo, and her Grandfather, and they were enjoying it, and she managed to spend some time with Daisy, and Jesse, and they all had a great time that night.

The very delayed party happened, and Pamela was touched, and she enjoyed Daisy's Apple pies, and she got to go for a ride in the "General Lee" with her dad, and Bo. She got to share some stories about her mom with her Grandparents, and listen to Uncle Jesse explain about the Duke Family, and Daisy gave her some womanly advice about what is to expect in the next couple of years to come, and she went to sleep that night very happy.

The next day, the Dukes and the Blackwells were having a picnic at the farm, and when they were done cleaning up, Daisy, and Caroline were hanging out, and Pamela, and the boys were playing Poker, "OK, Small Fry, I have 4 Kings, show me your cards, call", Matthew said jokingly, and Bo, Jesse, and Luke looked at each other, and Bo said, "You should not had say that", Jesse said, "She is the best at Poker", Luke said, "She hates to be call that name", and Matthew said, "Oh really?", and Pamela said with a smile, "4 Aces, Grandpa", and the male Dukes let out a chuckle, and Luke said, "Don't say I didn't warn ya", and Daisy, and Caroline came over and exchanged high-fives with Pamela, and Daisy said, "I can't believe you let that little girl beat ya", and they all laughed, and got ready to go out for the night.

The next day the Blackwells were leaving, and Bo, Daisy, and Jesse said their "Goodbyes" early cause they had to get to town, and Caroline said to Luke, "Take care of our little girl", and he nodded, and said, "I promise", and gave her a kiss, and a hug. Matthew shook hands with him, and said, "Don't forget our fishing trip, Son", and he, and Luke hugged, and then Pamela gave her Grandparents a hug, and a kiss, and Pamela said, "I will see you on my next vacation", and Caroline said, "We will have fun, Sweetheart, just like the last time", and the little girl nodded. She turned to her Grandfather, and said, "I promise next time, I will go easy on you", and he smiled, and said, "Good", and they hugged one more time, and went off to their home in Kentucky.

End of: EPILOGUE: THE AFTERMATH OF THE ORDEAL:

**_Balladeer: See? Everything worked out just like a bee to a flower on a Spring flower, so I hope you enjoyed "Matters of the heart", and Please, please, review all of the chapters, Come back, y'all, you hear? _**


End file.
